Twisted Tongue Tip
by Ififall
Summary: In search of Distant voice/Romeos (Film) Fanfiction. Lukas plans to make a getaway with Eric's cash but is Eric smarter than Lukas' thinks?


AN: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Featuring Kev and Addison.

* * *

Lukas didn't have the heart to tell Eric that they weren't working. Yeah, Eric had been good to him. Giving him a place to stay when he had no money, buying him things, getting him clothes and letting him drive the car. Of course Lukas paid him back. Eric gave him a job as cashier in his store. Lukas thought they were just friends….at first. One drunken night later, Eric had had his last scotch and patted Lukas on the shoulder. They had a good night hug. It lasted longer than usual. As Lukas pulled away Eric pushed him up against the wall. A sloppy kiss was planted on Lukas' neck then his mouth. Before Lukas could say anything about it, Eric had run to his room and shut the door. Lukas could have dismissed it as dumb mistake until Eric showed him his beach house.

"You have two houses?" Lukas asked. "Yeah but I don't go there to be alone so you can come here anytime you want" Eric said. So Lukas turned up by himself one day. He took the key off the hook. He watched TV looked on the net, and was looking around for Eric's spare change when he turned around and saw Eric watching him. "What have you lost? Eric asked. Ummm…you" Lukas replied closing Eric's drawers. "I love this place, we should come here more often" "The both of us?" Eric asked. "Yeah" Lukas said sitting on the bed and patting it. They made out on the bed and Lukas told himself that he was ready for Eric.

He wasn't.

* * *

Fabio had bought him that cheap adult movie for his birthday. Lukas had watched it, but he didn't think he'd be doing the DVD moves any time soon. It wasn't Eric himself that was the problem. Lukas liked the foreplay. Eric was teasing Lukas's nipples with his fingers and tenderly biting them with his teeth. To keep Eric in the dark Lukas turned over quickly. He knew it would look like he was begging to be fucked, but he couldn't tell Eric the truth. Not yet. Eric spent a lot time rubbing his shoulders and licking Lukas' back. Lukas would have preferred Eric to do just that that all night. He was starting to relax. Eric was kissing his spine, reaching underneath Lukas' stomach to stroke his nipples again. Lukas hoped that Eric would be too tired to fuck him.

He was wrong.

He didn't know how long it was before he could feel Eric's fingers stroking his ass. Lukas could hear Eric get up and search in his drawers. He could hear the squidge of something and Eric came back to him with moist fingers moving in and out of his ass. Lukas could barely physically handle a finger fuck. It was a thousand times more painful when Eric fucked him with his dick. Lukas had never been a screamer. As Eric slowly thrust inside him Lukas bit his lips and dug his fingers into the mattress like an unsatisfied virgin. He hoped that Eric wasn't one of those guys that liked to show off in bed. Those guys that lasted all night, just prove to a new partner that they were all nighters in the sack.

* * *

When it was over Lukas put his clothes on and left the beach house. He went back to Eric's real house and went to bed. The morning after Eric was back they both pretend it never happened. The fuck had hurt like hell, but that didn't stop Lukas from sleeping with Eric whenever Eric wanted an easy fuck, which was about twice a week. One night Lukas needed a break from everything. A break from Eric. He lived with him and worked with him and…..did everything else that Eric wanted to do. Lukas needed that extra freedom. He told Eric he was going out.

Where are you going?" Eric asked.

"A club" Lukas said.

"Are you sure? It's umm…..kind of late" Eric said.

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself" Lukas said.

"If you say so. Do you need any money?" Eric asked. Lukas shook his head. Eric had been giving him cash all week. "No I'm fine" Lukas said. He disappeared and went to a club with his friend Kev. "I think I'm gonna go back to Germany" Lukas told Kev. "Really? Away from Eric? He'll be screwed when he finds out" Kev said. "He's not gonna find out" Lukas told his friend.

"I'm gonna make it easy for both of us. I'm gonna make Eric dump me" Lukas told him.

* * *

"You want a guy to dump your ass, just stop fucking him" Kev said. "But since it's _you_ Lukas, you should just tell him the truth" Kev said. It was a great idea. A few days later he told Eric that he needed to talk to him. "I've got the stock to tally can it wait?" Eric asked. "No….it can't" Lukas said. Eric grabbed a seat and Lukas started the whole "I have a secret speech" "Eric I haven't honest with you. I should have told you this before I took things further with you…." Lukas said.

"Okay…." Eric said.

"Eric I'm trans. It means I'm transgendered. I was born a girl. I'm not gonna tell you the name I had. I changed my name to Lukas a few years ago" Lukas said.

"I…I never would have guessed it" Eric said looking at the stock papers on the table.

"And Yeah Eric I know what you wanna know, yeah I've still got girl's parts…... down there. I know that you're pissed at me, but if you can give me a week to move out…" Lukas began.

"Move out?" Eric said. "Why do you want to move out?"

Lukas was shocked that Eric took the news so well.

* * *

"Yeah…it's back to normal. The secret didn't shock him. The only difference is he asks me what I like when we fuck, but I tell him not to touch the front" Lukas said back at the club with Kev.

"Wow you can't keep Eric away can you? Dick or no dick…..no offense" Kev said. Kev knew the owner of the club. Kev and Lukas went to the back room, where they messed around for a while. Lukas was too uncomfortable to take his shirt off but he didn't mind Kev's hand in boxer shorts putting his fingers inside him. He pushed him away before it got too heavy. Lukas didn't know that the back-room was always being filmed. The next day an interesting DVD landed on Eric's doorstep. With Lukas still asleep he couldn't call him to watch it with him. He put the DVD in the DVD player. It was fuzzy at first, then Eric had a clear picture.

The picture was of Eric's boyfriend Lukas with some guy. They were talking and Eric turned up the volume.

"Yeah…..but is Eric good enough to stay for?" Lukas' "friend" asked.

"Kev…..it 's hard….He's given me a lot" Lukas said on the tape.

"Yeah, but you don't get a _hard on_ for him…..like you do for me" Kev said. Eric forwarded the DVD, there were quite few chapters of Lukas and Kev talking then making out. Eric's eyes turned into slits as Kev's hand into Lukas' pants. It didn't look like Lukas was being forced by this "Kev".

It looked like Lukas was enjoying it.

* * *

Eric turned the DVD off and put it back in it's case. He wasn't going to talk about it or bring it up to Lukas.

Ever.

Lukas woke up and started packing his things. It was time to leave. He'd wait until Eric had gone out with his mates, then he'd pack the rest of his things up and say goodbye to Kev. On Eric's guy's night out he always out for two hours maybe four if he got drunk. Lukas told Eric he was staying in. He said goodbye to his boss and started packing his things. He was looking anything expensive of Eric's that he could sell. He looked at a glass vase and put it in his rucksack under folded trousers.

"Going somewhere?" He heard someone say. He turned around to see Eric standing there.

"I thought you and your friends were going out" Lukas said.

"I thought you were staying _in_" Eric said.

"I lied" Lukas said.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately. So you're running off with Kev?" Eric asked.

* * *

"No…I just don't wanna be with you" Lukas said grabbing his rucksack.

"Lukas wait" Eric said. "Why don't we sit down and watch a DVD?" Eric asked putting the DVD on and pressing play.

"_Yeah…..but is Eric good enough to stay for?" _

"_Kev it's hard…..He's given me a lot" _

"_Yeah, but you don't get a hard on for him…..like you do for me"_ Eric pressed stop.

"You're leaving me for Kev? For that? Are you kidding me?" Eric asked.

Lukas got up and left the room. Eric followed him seeing Lukas look in cupboards and opening Eric's book and DVD's. "Aren't you leaving?" Eric asked.

"Not without my money Eric. You owe me this month's pay…and _extra_" Lukas said.

* * *

"Lukas, there's a credit card under my bed, you're welcome to use it" Eric said. He followed Lukas to the bedroom and helped him lift the mattress. As Lukas was searching, Eric put his elbow around his neck and choked him out. When Lukas awoke he was tied to Eric's bed. He tossed and turned as Eric slid his boxers off. "Stop moving" Eric said. Lukas wasn't lying about his secret. His girl parts were hairy and his clit was long, but as Eric pushed his hair back, he could see Lukas had been born a female. He rubbed Lukas' outer lips before sticking his fingers in Lukas' hole. Eric moved his index and middle fingers in and out of him. "Eric stop, get the fuck off me!" Lukas yelled.

"If you wanna get kinky untie me. I can touch myself in front of you" Lukas asked saying anything to be untied. Eric got up, reaching out to untie Lukas then he paused and hit Lukas in the face instead.

"Fuck" Lukas whined.

Eric spread Lukas' legs open and slowly stroked the lips of Lukas' vagina. Eric gently touched his outer lips along Lukas' slit. He gently breathed on his slit and rubbed it with the palm of his hand.

* * *

"Eric I've told you before. I don't want you to touch it" Lukas said.

"Okay Lukas. No hands" Eric said. Eric parted his outer lips with his tongue and ran his tongue up and down the layers Lukas' labia.

"Eric…don't….." Lukas said trying to shake him off as Eric rubbed Lukas's chest and scraped his short nails along Lukas' nipples. He slid his tongue in and out of Lukas labia firmly fucking him with his tongue, until Lukas' labia turned from a glossy pink to lubricated red. Eric could feel Lukas' muscles contract against his tongue. His labia was getting moist and he could hear Lukas' breathing getting heavier. He stopped. He untied Lukas expecting a kick in the face, but leaned down in-front of him.

Instead Lukas bucked his hips upwards and reached down to tilt Eric's head closer to his vagina.

"I've stopped Lukas, that's what you wanted" Eric said.

"I did but then….." Lukas voice trailed off.

"But then what Lukas? Doesn't Kev do this better? What do you want me to do?" Eric asked.

* * *

"You know…..finish it. Come on Eric. I'll let you fuck me in the mouth, or in the ass…or _wherever_. Just do what you did before, you know. Eric don't stop…..just slowly pull on my clit…..Eric _please_" Lukas asked grabbing one of Eric's hands but he shook him off.

"Sorry Lukas….I mean…..that reward's only for my _boyfriends_. You've made it clear that you're not my _boyfriend_ anymore" Eric said. "Now you can leave" Eric said getting up and leaving the room.

Moist but not satisfied, Lukas pulled his boxers and his trousers up. He took his rucksack, went to his room and packed up the rest of his things and left.

Eric would have to change the locks. He knew that Lukas would be back for his _"Extra"_ Rewards.

* * *

"I told you not to play with that" Addison said as Kev started playing with his briefcase.

"Why not Add? You keep your special DVD's in here" Kev said.

"Like the one I sent to poor Eric" Addison said with a chuckle.

"Oh speak of the devil" Kev said as his phone vibrated. "Lukas has left Eric's building"Kev said.

"Well, Well Well Kev…looks like it's your turn to bat. Don't be too hard on Eric. _His heart is broken_" Addison teased.


End file.
